1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a power supply of an electronic device and an audio device.
2. Description of the Related Art
BLUETOOTH® is a wireless communication protocol that builds personal area networks (PAN) by using 2.4 GHz, which is the industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) bandwidth, consumes a relatively small amount of power, and is designed to be used to configure a system at low cost.
To use BLUETOOTH® communication technology, it is necessary for a device to interpret BLUETOOTH® profiles. BLUETOOTH® profiles are definitions of possible applications and define general actions to be performed by a BLUETOOTH®-enabled device to communicate with another BLUETOOTH® device. There are BLUETOOTH® profiles of various types for describing applications of various types.
Examples of applications using BLUETOOTH® communication technology include wireless control and communication between a mobile phone and a hands-free headset, wireless control and communication between a mobile phone and a BLUETOOTH® car stereo system, wireless control and communication between a tablet personal computer (PC) and a speaker, wireless control and communication between a wireless BLUETOOTH® headset and an intercom, wireless communications between PC input/output devices, such as a mouse, a keyboard, and a printer, etc.
BLUETOOTH® and a local area wireless computer networking technology such as Wi-Fi have a plurality of similar applications for establishing a network and printing and transmitting files. Wi-Fi is intended to replace high-speed cable internet services for accessing a general local area network (LAN) in a work area, where applications corresponding to this category are occasionally referred to as wireless local area networks (WLAN). BLUETOOTH® is intended for mobile devices and applications thereof, where applications corresponding to this category are occasionally referred to as wireless personal area networks (WPAN).
Wi-Fi and BLUETOOTH® may be mutually complementary each other to some extent in terms of applications and usages. Wi-Fi is an access point-based technology having an asymmetrical client-server connection where most traffic is routed via access points. On the other hand, BLUETOOTH® is mostly symmetrical between two BLUETOOTH® devices. BLUETOOTH® works fine in simple applications in which two devices, e.g., a headset and a remote controller, need to be connected to each other with a minimal configuration, e.g., by pushing a button. Meanwhile, Wi-Fi is more suitable for applications in which clients may be configured to some extent and high-speed is demanded. Recently, Wi-Fi Direct technology has been developed to add ad-hoc functionality similar to that of BLUETOOTH® to Wi-Fi.
A display device may be wirelessly connected to an audio device via BLUETOOTH® or Wi-Fi for audio streaming. Generally, there is a time lag between an input from a user to turn on a display device and an actual output of sounds from an audio device. Furthermore, due to a time lag between an input from a user to turn on a display device and an actual output of sounds from an audio device, data loss may occur in audio data streamed from the display device to the audio device. Therefore, it may be necessary to reduce a time lag between the input from the user to turn on the display device and the actual output of sounds from the audio device that is wirelessly connected to the display device and to prevent loss of audio data streamed from the display device to the audio device.